2013-02-05 Roys Admission
Central Park. This was usually Kate's night to patrol the park. So naturally, criminals were caught, and left presented for the police. There was just one catch- these weren't Kate's catches. Nodding in self-satisfication, Roy Harper brushes his hands off, grins, and turns around to see... Night? Since when does Kate need a /night/ to patrol the park. It could be said that this park is /her / park. All right, so it can be said there is a night she's more likely to be seen in the park. But still... Still, as Kate... No, Hawkeye makes her way through the park, she actually grumbles slightly under her breath. After all, there is someone who has a history of pulling things like this on her. And as she notices yet another 'wrapped up' crook, she mutters a single name. "Harper." "Hawkeye," greets Arsenal, a wide grin and satisfication over a job well done showing on his face. There's a brief pause before Roy squints over his shades (and why -was- he wearing shades at night?). "Let's see. Grumpy face, but I don't see an eye twitch or a dagger-stare. You're not gonna tell me to get out, right?" "No. I won't." is said without so much as a glance in Roys direction. Not as she instead reaches for the pocket on the inside of her quiver where she keeps her smart phone, so she can send out the 'signal' so the cops know where to pick up this thug. "Should I even ask why?" "Just saving you some fuss," Roy grunts. "Dunno if you'll ever find who you're looking for, but at least you should be able to find him in the daily records if you don't find him yourself." Stretching, Roy shrugs. "Besides, you ought to at least take some time off, enjoy life while you can. Better than what I was doing a few years ago at your age." There's a momentary pause before Hawkeye finally turns her head and glances at Arsenal, if only so she can ask the obvious question. "And that is...?" And yeah. She almost sounds like she's expecting some story of him being a hard partier and wild child. then again, considering his connection to Ollie, there may be a reason why Kate expects that. Meanwhile, as the two just stand there, a guy with what at first glance looks like a taco cart starts to walk towards the pair, pushing his cart... Through the park. At night. In the middle of winter. "Drugs," Roy says matter of factly as he tilts his head, regarding the cart coming towards them. In winter. At night. Huh. Didn't these people usually go home or remain in well-lit areas? Tilting his head towards the cart, Roy arches an eyebrow, as if warning Kate to be on her guard. And as the guy with the cart gets closer more can be seen. In fact, if one /ever/ wanted to meet someone that looked like a bad mexican stereotype, it'd be this guy. But worse... Worse, as he notices the two heroes, he stops in his tracks, parks his cart, and... Starts opening it up?!? "Tacos! get your deep fried spam tacos here! Nice fresh deep fried spam tacos!" Kate of course just blinks at Roy. That is before she starts to raise one hand, and slides her 'sunglasses' forward a little bit with that hand so she can look over them, directly at him. "Seriously?" "I... I have no idea," Roy says, eyeing the spam taco with a wary look. "Might be interesting to try," he adds, fishing for his wallet. "Hey, two orders of deep fried spam tacos. One for me and one for the lady. Make it good." There's a brief pause as Roy glances back for the -stare-, before he sighs. "Yeah, seriously." Couldn't duck out of that question. "It's a long and complicated story, but it involves the old man." There's a glances that's fired in Roys direction before Kate pushes her 'sunglasses' back up to hide her baby blues. "Since it involves him... I won't ask." Yes. That's right. Kate flat out doesn't ask. but she doesn't sound like she's trying to be insensitive either. Or at least she tries not to come off as that. All though as for the other thing.. "Make that just one, for Arsenal here." is said as Kate jerks a thumb towards Roy. "Sorry, I'm not hungry right now." As for the deep fried taco guy, he nods at Roy, shrugs at Kate, and then offers the male archer a foodstuff that would make C.M.O.T. Dibbler proud! Nabbing the fried spam taco, Roy eyes it suspiciously. If he weren't as tremendously active as he was, this might well send him into seizure city. As is, Roy munches into it with the attitude of the young and indestructible. "Thanks," he says to the cart dealer, waiting for him to depart... or if he won't, to at least move somewhere after giving Kate a look that says he'd explain in a minute. But first, stuffing that taco into his mouth and eating it... well, at least moderately neatly because a lady was watching. "It was one of those... well, things," Roy finally explains. "Needed to find something to do with myself while the old man was on one of his navel-contemplating trips, and... well, I fell in with the wrong crowd." And the taco guy? He leaves. Eventually. Only /after/ he watches Roy eat the taco. The /entire/ taco. Yeah, that's right, he waits for that, before he packs up shop and starts to head off. Hawkeye meanwhile just manages to let out a faint, "I see." before she nods once. But doesn't say, or do anything else. He wasn't even going to ask why that guy stood there the whole time. Instead, Roy hiccuped, thumped his chest, and shakes his head. "Should've gotten a drink to go with that. Oh well..." Glancing back at Kate, Roy shrugs. "The old man threw me out of his home when he found out what'd happened. Had to get off the hard stuff the hard way." And... There's a wince at that. To say the least. "I... I don't know what to say." is stammered as Hawkeye stands there, still not looking at Roy. Thumping Kate's shoulder with his own, Roy grins. "Hey, it's how I ended up in the DEA. And then SHIELD from there. You know, I like what Fury said about the people he picked for SHIELD. We're all kinda broken in ways, so we gotta play nice with each other. Cuz we're not -useless-. Just... not perfect. But we're still useful. Ya know?" There's a faint 'heh' at that, before Kate nods once. "You could say I know that all too well." And then she finally flashes Roy an odd smile. "And I won't tell anyone what you told me." "And odds are we should get moving soon. After all, considering what you just ate, I'm almost afraid of what could happen if we're too far from a toilet if things go south for you with that." Roy shrugs. "Hey, if you think -someone- might benefit from using me as a life example, might as well... Bad things happen, and..." Roy holds up his bow. "You find a way to deal, keep on going. But you know... and if you ever tell the old man this, I'll kill you... it's kind of nice having a family to watch your back. Though I'd be counting on the others more than the old man." And yet again a slight, but slightly painful, smile is offered Roy, before hawkeye up and starts to walk away. "Your secret is safe with me Agent Harper. i won't tell him." "Oh c'mon, Hawkeye, I'll make you a deal, call me by my first name, and I won't call you any cutesy nicknames," Roy says, following slowly. "Like, no more -bugs- names." And at that... Hawkeye doesn't even slow down. Nope. But she does at least say, "Just remember, you agreed to that Roy." as she heads off. "... dammit, now I have to read that Shakespeare play and find something else..." mutters Roy. "Goddamn old English." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs